1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oral airways wherein devices are adapted to function as a guide and a passageway for medical devices such as an endotracheal tube for the intubation of a human larynx and trachea.
2. Prior Art
For maintenance of a safe general anesthesia, often it is necessary to intubate the trachea of the patient to permit the safe passage of oxygen and anesthesia gases into and out of the lungs of the patient. Airways are also utilized to prevent the patient's tongue from falling back into the throat and obstructing the flow of air into the lungs, as for example, in an unconscious patient and when an anesthetic is being administered to the patient. When using the intubating airway for fiberoptic intubation, it is also necessary, to insert a suction catheter into the patient's pharynx for removal of phlegm, blood, saliva, etc.
Prior art airways may be seen as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,970 wherein a plurality of channels are arranged in a side-by-side relationship, in an airway device. While this device may permit simultaneous administering of anesthetics, oxygen, and suctioning, it does not provide a passageway and guide for an endotracheal tube on its uppermost portion thereof. Another airway intubator, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,930 wherein the intubating airway is of a tube-like construction to permit an endotracheal tube to be inserted into a human larynx, blindly, use of a fiberscope would be difficult with this device. A further airway is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,540 wherein the airway has an upper and lower portions which are hingedly connected together for articulation therebetween. This is a rather complicated device which does not permit the passage of an endotracheal tube while maintaining the intubating airway in place. Other U.S. patents which show different oropharyngeal airways include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,054,135; 4,363,320; 4,069,820; 4,068,658; 3,756,244; and 3,419,004.